


look for a light that's shining

by harukatenoh



Category: Rock and Riot (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/harukatenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys take a step into the unknown, side by side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look for a light that's shining

**Author's Note:**

> wooOOOo!! here it is! the long promised rnr fic... read this webcomic rockandriotcomic.tumblr.com its great and adorable
> 
> work title is from clean light by the mowgli's #letclyderockhisnaturalhair2016

The morning sun shines brightly onto Gene, reminding him that today is a good day, a  _ great _ day. His wringing hands and slight frown cast doubt on this fact, but he isn’t sure whether to call the feeling inside of him bad or good.

It’s just  _ new _ , and he isn’t quite sure how to feel about it. 

Taking a deep breath, Gene presses the doorbell in front of him with eyes shut. He feels a little silly- it’s not the first time he and Clyde had gone out together, but the buzz of nervousness still sets his teeth on edge.

Breathing out, he tells himself that his nerves are within reason for today, since this certain meetup is far different from its predecessors. 

Those times, the movies and early morning walks and breakfast runs, they had all existed in the time where Clyde and Gene had called each other  _ friend _ .

He swallows, pretends that the word  _ date _ isn’t lodged in his throat and waits.

Soon enough the door opens and Clyde’s mother smiles at him, a familiar sight in an alien setting.

“Gene! Welcome in, dear. Clyde is just getting ready in his room, you know where it is.” she greets him with a wide smile and a twinkle in her eye and Gene can’t help but smile back, the infectious and warm sight lifting his spirits slightly. She sends him down the hallway to Clyde’s room with another smile and a wave.

He treads slowly, eyes on Clyde’s door, slightly ajar. He can hear faint music coming from it, vaguely familiar, but it’s shut off before he can recognize it as Clyde’s mum yells “Clyde! Gene is here!”

A clattering and a thud comes from the room, making Gene’s step falter for a few seconds, before he finally comes to a stop in front of the door.

His hand hovers over the handle, a pointless gesture, since he could just as easily push the door open. Still, he grabs the handle and gently nudges the door open from there, stepping into the room.

“Wait, wai-” Clyde stammers as Gene walks in, but it’s too late. Gene takes in with wide eyes Clyde, kneeling on the floor, tub of hair gel present in hand and-

None present in his hair.

Gene stares at Clyde, mouth slightly agape. The boy’s hair is down, ungelled, and it’s never fully hit Gene how  _ long _ it was until now. There’s some hair falling in his face, his fringe covering the blue eyes staring at him in shock.

The rest of his hair is falling to just brush his shoulders, framing his face. There are a few stray strands around his ears and Gene is hit with the sudden urge to brush them back.

Or just, touch Clyde’s hair in general.

Clyde stands up hastily, trying to conceal how flustered he is and runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back into the form it would normally have. Gene swallows, then opens his mouth to speak.

“Sorry! I’m not ready yet, I totally lost track of time and…” Clyde, just having cut Gene off, trails out with an apologetic smile and a blush.

Gene shakes his head, staring at a spot on Clyde’s wall as he says “No, it’s fine. You look… good.”

He’s sure that they’re both blushing by now, but the initial barrier of awkwardness has passed, the butterflies in his stomach replaced by an insistent warm feeling.

“Ah, you really think so? I don’t wear it down often so…” Clyde mumbles again, the hand holding his fringe back leaving to hang by his side. Unhindered, his hair now falls back in his face, making him blink and shake his head slightly.

Gene watches as Clyde reaches up his hand to push his fringe out of his eyes and steps forward, hand outreached. His hand gets there before Clyde’s, steady fingers pushing back the other boy’s hair and tucking it behind his ear.

Clyde’s hand drops as his eyes widen, looking from Gene to the hand at his face.

Gene’s eyes drop to the floor, taking in the distance between them, taking in how close they are. Still, it’s too far, so he takes another step in to close the distance.

His hand runs through Clyde’s hair gently and breathes out at how  _ soft _ it feels, starkly different to it’s usual state. 

Clyde has his eyes on him, a small smile forming at his lips, as Gene brings his hand to the nape of Clyde’s neck, and gently pulls him forward.

Their mouths meet in a kiss, Gene’s fingers back to running through Clyde’s hair and Clyde smiling against Gene’s lips. A hand touches at Gene’s hips, pulling him closer to Clyde. The warm feeling spreads through Gene’s veins, flowing from the places Clyde’s body meets his until he’s so giddy his breath catches.

He sighs when Clyde pulls away, a little disappointed, mostly content, and smiles up at Clyde. Gene lets his hand move down to rest on Clyde’s shoulder. There’s a blush colouring the brunet’s cheeks and it only intensifies when Gene mumbles “You should wear your hair down more.”

“When it’s just us two,” Clyde promises with a smile, reaching up to take the hand Gene has on his shoulder and intertwine their fingers.. 

Gene grins at Clyde, squeezing his hand slightly. Any doubts about the prospect of  _ just us two _ dissolve in his mind, and his voice doesn’t waver when he says “Well then, let’s go on our date.”


End file.
